Zerg
The zerg is a terrifying species, able to infect and assimilate any biological species that comes across their path. They hail, originally, from the planet of Zerus -- though most zerg left that planet with the Overmind. They are universally feared and hated across the Milky Way. History Initially the zerg were an inconsequential species, devouring each other. They caught the attention of the xel'naga, who helped them to evolve and gifted them with purity of essence. At this point, the species diverged -- some zerg managed to avoid the tampering of the xel'naga Amon, and remained free of the Overmind. These became the primal zerg, who remained on Zerus. The others were bound into a hivemind and became the Zerg Swarm. The xel'naga determined Amon's schemes, and a civil war erupted. The Swarm, under the command of Amon, attacked the xel'naga and destroyed almost all of their race. It was during this that the Overmind became aware of the protoss, and of Amon's intentions for the zerg. Though the Swarm was compelled to follow Amon's directive, they also sought to subvert Amon's plan. Eventually, the Swarm reached the Koprulu Sector, bent on assimilating the humans who had colonized there. The Great War broke out -- culminating in the destruction of the Overmind. Control of the Swarm became divided between Sarah Kerrigan and the cerebrate Daggoth, who sought to create a second Overmind -- the Brood War began. This zerg civil war became more complicated when the United Earth Directorate arrived in the sector and sought to claim control of the zerg for themselves. Ultimately, Sarah Kerrigan won the Brood War -- wresting control over the Swarm for herself. A few years later, the Swarm invaded the territory of the Terran Dominion seeking a xel'naga device, sparking the Second Great War. Instead, the device was recovered by human forces and used to undo the infestation of Kerrigan. With no leader, the Swarm fragmented into multiple broods. Kerrigan began attempting to reunite the Swarm, and traveled to Zerus in order to do so. There, she transformed into an even more powerful Primal Queen of Blades, and was able to reunite the Swarm and the primal zerg. Afterwards, the Swarm attacked a hybrid production facility and discovered that Amon had returned and posed a threat to the entire galaxy. In order to stop him, the Swarm needed to kill Arcturus Mengsk -- a task which Kerrigan personally saw to the completion of. Shortly afterwards, the End War began. The Daelaam battled what were believed to be feral zerg on Aiur -- but, in truth, these zerg were under the control of Amon. These zerg were able to pass through a warp gate and infest Shakuras so completely that the planet had to be destroyed to stop them. Meanwhile, the Swarm fought against Amon's forces at Ulnar. Though they were badly weakened, they managed to win several victories. Ultimately, the Swarm joined forces with the Daelaam and the Terran Dominion, and entered the Void. There they learned that Kerrigan needed to ascend to xel'naga in order to defeat Amon. While Kerrigan transformed, the Swarm was controlled by Zagara -- who Kerrigan gave control of the Swarm upon her ascension. In 3108 CE, a ceasefire was declared between the Terran Dominion, the Daelaam, and the Swarm. Kerrigan had given Zagara two gifts -- the ability for the Swarm to choose their own fate, and perhaps abandon their violent nature; and the location of xel'naga essence. Zagara began experimenting with fusing xel'naga essence with the zerg. By 3112 CE, Zagara's experiments began to succeed. She had created the adostra and was able to create life on barren worlds. She offered to use this ability to help the protoss and the Dominion to rebuild. Soon, however, Abathur enacted plans that he hoped would reignite war between the three species. Though the plan nearly succeeded, ultimately peace talks continued. Gystt would soon become the new homeworld for the Swarm. Though a renegade broodmother, Niadra, continued towards her goal of destroying the protoss -- a goal given to her by Kerrigan years earlier -- the Zerg had finally come to know peace. Niadra's brood was never completely destroyed, but was eventually driven out of the Koprulu Sector and past the galactic border. Characteristics There are numerous strains of zerg, each with many of their own characteristics, and there are many differences between primal zerg and the zerg of the Swarm. All zerg are tough and deadly. They are highly resistant to chemicals but are highly vulnerable to radiation. Zerg of the Swarm have assimilated a number of qualities, like the ability to survive in virtually any environment including a vacuum. Most zerg cannot actually travel in space, but can be carried by zerg that are thusly adapted such as Zerg Leviathans and behemoths. Zerg are capable of regenerating at remarkable rates, as their cells are constantly changing. Some zerg are capable of opening warp rifts -- allowing them near instantaneous travel through space. Source The zerg are one of the primary races of Starcraft. Category:Zerg Category:Main Species Category:Psionic Species